Unknown Title for Special Reasons
by Rogue Jaggar
Summary: Four friends are trying to get through school, but when their enemy invites them to a slumber party, it's hard to get through anything. Kinara, Rogue, Puncae, and Tranzer along with others, must find their way out of the house. But one may not survive.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Monday--11:20 a.m.; Six period Lunch.**

"Rogue, I know you stole my chips! Give it back." demands Irna.

All the lunch tables are filled with no seats left. The lunch lines are crowded with angry, hungry kids. The cafeteria vendors, punch the keys on their machines rapidly and shoo the kids off. Police are everywhere, making Rogue very uncomfortable.

"Fine, here." Rogue throws back Irna's chips.

"Thank you."

Irna smacks Rogue on her forehead, making Rogue pull back and blink in confusion, "What the hell was that for?!"

"For taking my chips, that's what."

"Got hit again, Rogue?" came a voice from behind…Tranzer. Tranzer and Puncae, a blonde girl with a Mohawk, sit across from Rogue and Kinara or Irna as Rogue calls her by.

Rogue narrows her eyes at Tranzer, "So, what if I did get hit?"

Tranzer throws his hands up, surrendering to Rogue's hard stare. Puncae stuffs her mouth with the cheesy pizza and says, "Rogue, why are you so mean all the time?"

Before Rogue could answer, Irna defends her, "Leave her alone."

For about ten minuets the friends eat in silence, at least three out of the four friends are, Rogue is no doubt looking for ways to steal more chips from the cafeteria without being caught from the cops.

"Hey, Tranzer." says a voice, that makes Tranzer flinch and turn deathly pale. Puncae drops her pizza, Irna calmly looks up at the figure and Rogue narrows her eyes and pulls her lips back, showing her some what "vampire" teeth. It's Oskaar. Oskaar slides next to Tranzer, who is trying to move away desperately, but Oskaar grabs onto Tranzer's chair.

"Don't run, Tranzer, I just want to say hi." He grins from ear to ear.

"Well, you said your hi, now can you please, go away." Tranzer begs over and over again, but Oskaar would not leave.

Irna throws a chip at Oskaar, grabbing his attention, "Oskaar, really, go away."

His eyes narrow and flickers from Irna to Rogue, "Or what? You're going to get you ferocious feline on me?" Pointing towards Rogue, "I would like a fight."

Rogue hands ball up into fists, "So, would I."

"Rogue, leave it. Oskaar, leave now." Irna says.

"Ugh, fine." He pinches Tranzer's cheek, "Bye love."

Once he was gone, Tranzer begins to relax, bringing color back to his pale face, and rubs his cheek where Oskaar pinched him.

"I feel bad for you." Puncae says to Tranzer.

He looks at her from a side glance, "I feel bad for myself."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Monday--5:30 p.m.; Stroudsburg Mall, FYE store.**

"How about this one?" Irna holds up a Japanese CD, that no one will be able to understand what they are singing.

Rogue shrugs, obviously not caring about CD shopping. Irna groans and looks at the back of the CD, appearing to understand what has been written, "You're no help."

"I know." Rogue states.

Irna continues to look at the cds not noticing the figure that Rogue has notice. He is tall, lean but is some what built, full lips that are begging to be kissed, perfectly straight nose, green eyes, and long ,terra cotta color hair with front fringes (bangs brush to the side). The boy and Rogue make eye contact. Rogue looks away, hating the warmth she feels on her cheeks.

"Rogue?"

"Are you done, yet?…Good lets go."

Irna takes two CDs and pays them at the cash register. Rogue is next to her, eyeing at the DDR game, she has been dying to get her hands on, but the feeling of someone watching her, ruins her chance and mood to steal the game.

* * *

While waiting at the theatre, Irna can not help, but to notice Rogue constantly looking over her shoulders, "Rogue, what's up? Why, are you looking over your shoulder so much."

Rogue looks one last time over her shoulder, then looks down at Irna, "Nothing."

"Suure." Irna looks at her from a side glance "nothing" what a lie, but she decides to push Rogue later as Puncae and Tranzer walk towards them.

Puncae bounces over to Irna, "Sorry, we took soo long, but Tranzer kept staring at some guy. He wouldn't budge."

Tranzer looks at her, disbelieving, "What! You were staring at him too…" he looks up at the ceiling and smiles, "He was HOT!"

"Yeah." Puncae says dreamingly.

Irna shakes her head, smiling, "You two are ridiculous."

"You would have said he was hot too." Puncae states, then she was about to say something to Rogue, "Ah, never mind, you wouldn't have cared."

"Nooope." Rogue says, shaking her head.

In between laughs, Irna says, "Okay…lets go see the movie."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Tuesday--7: 22 a.m.; Homeroom**.

Irna and Tranzer are sitting next to each other, next to the door leading out to the hallways. Irna is telling Tranzer, how strange Rogue was acting at the mall.

Tranzer shrugs, "Well, Rogue is always alert."

"Yeah, but this was different."

Maybe, a minute before the bell rings, the boy Rogue had spotted at the mall, walks into the room and hands a piece of paper to the homeroom teacher, who looks at it and points to a seat behind Irna and Tranzer.

He smiles and waves at them, Irna waves back, and Tranzer smiles shyly and waves a little. He moves closer to Irna and whispers in her ear, "He's hot." Irna puts a hand on her mouth and giggles.

The bell rings and Irna grabs her books, about to walk out the door, an unsuspected finger taps her on the shoulder.

"Hi." the new kid says, he looks confident despite he is in a new school, "Can you tell me where I can find room C102?"

"Sure, actually," Irna waves him over, "That's my class I'm going to now."

His lips curl into a crooked smile, "Cool. By the way the name is, Raiyah."

"That's a nice name. My name is Kinara."

**10: 40 a.m.; Mrs. West's classroom.**

"Rogue come over here I got to tell you something." Irna drags Rogue over to her and Puncae's table, when Rogue refused to move.

Rogue scolds at Irna, "What do you want?"

Irna notices Rogue eyeing at the new kid Raiyah, "I wanted to tell you that my mom said you guys and Tranzer can sleep over."

"What's the catch?" Rogue asks suspiciously.

"Tranzer has to sleep in a different room."

Puncae laughs, "At least he can come over, my dad would have a fit, if I had suggested a guy sleeping over gay or not! Not that my dad doesn't mind the idea of gay guys…or girls…"

Rogue rolls her eyes, "We got it Puncae."

"Yeah, okay good. So, Rogue why are you staring at the new cute kid?"

Rogue is taken off guard, "I was just looking….crap!" She catches herself, but it was too late. Puncae and Irna smile.

"Oooh. Does Rogue having a crush on someone?" Puncae teases.

"Lay off, Pun."

The smile is instantly gone, "You know I hate that nickname."

This time it is Rogue's turn to smile, "I know."

A shadow looms over the girls, they all turn, and see Raiyah.

Puncae and Irna say, "Hi, Raiyah."

"Hey." but he is not paying attention to them, his attention is mainly focus on Rogue, she tries to avoid his stare, "Hey. Rogue, right?"

She nods still avoiding his eyes, "Yeah."

Irna giggles, Rogue never looks away from anyone before, she usually challenges them back with a stare. Maybe, Rogue is having a crush on Raiyah, Irna thinks.

Raiyah pulls a chair next to Rogue, "Is that your really name or just a nickname?"

"Just a nickname." Irna shouts. Rogue looks up at Irna with the "shut up" look.

Raiyah's eyebrows move up his forehead, "Really? What's your really name?"

She shrugs, "I don't know."

His face drops into a frown, "How come."

Irna and Puncae's ears perk up, Rogue never told them that she did not know her really name or the fact that she even might have once had a really name, but maybe Rogue might let her guard down and tell them about her name.

"It's none of your business."

Irna and Puncae sigh, well maybe not today. Raiyah on the other hand did not look disappointed, "You're right it's none of my business." is all he says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Tuesday--11: 20 a.m.; Six period lunch.**

"Help!"

"Oh, great." Irna says as she and Puncae run to where Oskaar has Tranzer, somehow, tied down to his chair.

"Can you guys, please, help me!" Tranzer screams as Oskaar sucks on his cheek.

Tranzer squeaks, "Don't touch me! HELP!"

Oskaar laughs harder at Tranzer's struggle, "Oh, Tranzer, you look so cute when you struggle." He puts his finger under Tranzer's chin, and turns his head, so that their lips meet. Oskaar moans in satisfaction, but Tranzer squirms. 

Irna grabs Oskaar's arms and tries to pull him off. Puncae grabs on Tranzer's chair and also tries to pull him away from Oskaar.

Irna turns Oskaar chair around, so that Oskaar is facing her, "Oskaar get out of our table! Now!"

Oskaar throws his arms in the air, "Why, are you always ruining our moment?"

"Because, Tranzer doesn't like you."

Oskaar looks down at the floor, sulking, "That's not true." he whispers.

At that point Tranzer and Puncae start to feel really sad for him and Tranzer then walks up behind Oskaar, then puts a hand on his shoulder. Without anyone noticing, Oskaar has plaster a wicked smile across his face. He whirls his chair around, knocking Tranzer down, a little daze, but he notices that he is sitting on Oskaar's lap, and jumps away before Oskaar could wrap his arms around him. Irna grabs Oskaar's ear and half drags him away from Tranzer and the table.

* * *

Toru Eli, watch the short, brown hair girl drag away the weird orange hair kid away from the table, but that is not what he is entirely paying attention too. Besides the blonde Mohawk girl, who is pretty, it just well….he's gay and the green hair kid is soo adorable. Toru blushes just looking at the kid. Still adoring the green hair boy's body, Toru slowly picks up his sandwich, besides the fact the cafeteria is so crowded, he feels alone at his table and wishes he could sit next to the handsome boy. Toru is just a coward and too shy to approach the kid and, what looks like his friends, to ask if he can sit with them and not just in lunch. The kid is also in his English and Geometry class and in both classes the kid sits three seats away from Toru. He sees girls drooling around him, but the kid does not appear to notice them. Oh, if only he had the courage to walk right up to him and ask…From the corner of his eye he sees something waving, when he looks up he sees the Mohawk girl waving at him, motioning him over. Oh, he forgot she was in his History class and she spent the whole class talking to him, which was fine, since Toru does not like to talk much. 

With his back hunch, he carries his sandwich and his green lunch bag over to where the girl is at. The blonde grabs a chair and puts it in between her and the cute kid….Toru blushes even more knowing he is going to get his chance to sit next to the green hair kid.

"Hi, Toru, can I just call you Toru or do you like Eli or both?" the blonde ask as he sits down.

He shrugs, "You can just call me Toru."

She smiles, "Okay, Toru this is Kinara and Tranzer." she points at them as she says their names, "Guys, this is Toru, he came all the way from England."

"That would explain his cute accent." Tranzer says.

Toru looks at him, looks down at the floor quickly and blushes, "Thanks."

Kinara giggle, "Aw, you're shy."

"Yeah, I guess I am."

"That's cool." Tranzer puts a hand on his shoulder, "You're cute, just like your accent."

Toru did not know what to do, so he just blushes even more until his face was completely red. _Please, let him be gay…please, let him be gay_.

Tranzer looks up towards the cafeteria doors, concern, "I wonder where, Rogue is?"

"Yeah," Kinara looks around, "She's here."

Puncae wiggles her eyebrows, "You think she is with Raiyah?"

Kinara smiles, shaking her head, "I doubt it."

"Hold up." Tranzer raises his hand, "What did I miss?"

"Who's Rogue?" asks the cute and confuse Toru.

Kinara answers first, "She is another one of our friends."

Rogue's, a she? From the name Toru thought it was a guy.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Wedsenday--11: 40 a.m.; School Hallway.**

Rogue stomps down the empty hallway, her arms are at her sides and her hands are ball into fists, "Fucking assholes!" She takes out the crumple piece of green paper, unfolds it, and rereads it.

**Detention Slip**

Name: Rogue Jaggar Grade:  11th

Age: 16 I.D.: 11068

Reason(s): Cursing at teacher and skipping class 

.

"Assholes!" She crumbles the paper and throws it at a random waste basket. It was not her fault the teacher grabbed her and she cursed at him.

While walking down the hall, the feeling returns, that feeling like someone is watching her. She looks over her shoulders. No one is behind her, but the feeling is still there.

* * *

"That was close." Raiyah whispers as he hides behind a wall. He has been following Rogue since the beginning of this period, even when she was in the office. The girl got guts. This was all he could think of when he watched her curse at the asshole, who laid his hands on her. Raiyah wanted to punch the teacher, but Rogue is not a type of girl who needed help from anyone.

Now, the only problem for Raiyah is to keep up with Rogue. One minuet she's walking down the hallway, and once he hides from her when she turns around, "Poof" she disappears once he comes out of his hiding place. He peeks around the corner, seeing her walk through the double glass doors. Raiyah has to run to keep up with her and as he walks out, a fist comes flying at him, almost hitting him squarely in the face, if he had not dodge the punch. But then Raiyah is push fiercely and hits his back on the brick wall, making him lose his breath.

* * *

Rogue looks at Raiyah wondering if she should yell at him or hit him. Yelling seems more reasonable even thought she hates being reasonable, "Why, have you been following me?"

He shrugs, "Because I feel like it."

After all that, he seems confident, maybe a little smug. When his lips forms a crooked smile, Rogue blushes at the idea of kissing him.

She squares her shoulder, "Well, how about you stop following me and go back to class." She turns on the heels of her shoes and walks away until he grabs her shoulder firmly, turning her around. Rogue looks at the hand in distaste. Raiyah leans down so close that Rogue can smell his mint breath. She tries to turn her face away, but he holds her chin firmly.

"What if I don't want to?" His green eyes memorizes her…but only for a little.

"Then tough." She walks away quickly. Once she was sure she was out of his sight, she runs down the hallway and does not stop until she hides in the girls bathroom, after sneaking pass the police.

"What the hell is a matter with me?" Rogue asks her reflection on the mirror, "I never run from anyone especially from guys."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Wedsenday--8: 30 p.m.; Kinara's House.**

Kinara, Tranzer, Toru, Puncae, and Rogue are bunch together in Kinara's bedroom eating freshly made chocolate chip cookies baked by her mom. Tranzer and Toru are sitting next to each other on the floor, them two have been inseparable since the confess that they are both gay. Kinara and Puncae are sitting at the foot of the bed, their feet dangling in the air. Rogue is sitting by herself next to the window, staring out, her chin rests on her hand, she looks distant, but is aware of Kinara talking to her.

"And then we started singing, "Once upon a December." We were good." she states.

Rogue sighs, "That's interesting." not pretending to care.

"Rogue did we introduce Toru to you?" Puncae asks, pointing at Toru, who is still holding on a conversation with Tranzer.

Looking at Puncae from a side look Rogue says, "Only about fifty million times." Then she cocks one eyebrow, "Tranzer."

He turns away from Toru after excusing himself, "Yeah."

"How did Oskaar tie you down to that chair?"

"I don't know, he just comes out of nowhere and when I tried to run, I was stuck to the chair!"

Rogue shakes her head, "How pathetic." she says careful not to have the others her hear.

"Hey Rogue, where were you during lunch." Tranzer asks.

Rogue walks over to him and sits down on the floor, "At the office."

"Now, what happen?" Kinara puts a hand on her face and shakes her head.

Rogue becomes defensive, "The teacher grabbed me, so I cursed him out."

Kinara face falls into a frown, "A teacher grabbed you."

"Yeah," Rogue nods, "so hard I wouldn't be surprised if I found a bruise mark and if I do I'm getting my dad on him."

Puncae shivers and puts her hands around herself, "Your dad would pulverize that teacher."

"I know," Rogue displays her wicked smile, "that's why I'm hoping I find a bruise mark."

"Rogue," Tranzer looks at her skeptically, "you are so bad."

She just shrugs, "Yeah, so I am and I haven't forgot that you have a crush on my dad."

Puncae eyes becomes cloudy, "Your dad just has a sexy ass body."

"You do know that my dad is forty years old?"

"So?"

Rogue rolls her eyes, "You need to find a guy your age."

Puncae sighs, "If only your dad was seventeen."

Kinara pinch Puncae's arm, "Well he isn't, so lets go downstairs and play twister." The five friends all leave the bedroom laughing and talking as they walk down the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Thursday--1: 27 p.m.; Stroudsburg Mall**

"That movie was awesome!" Toru bounces out of the mall.

Tranzer laughs, "Yeah, it was." he then puts his hands on Toru's shoulders, "How much sugar did you have this morning?"

"A whole lot!"

"I knew you weren't all shy."

Toru face turns completely red, like a tomato, and looks down at the ground "Sorry."

Tranzer lifts Toru chin, smiling, "What you sorry for?"

As Toru shrugs, a blue Nissan parks on the side walk, the dark tinted window rolls down and a hand waves at them. Tranzer and Toru wave back and race towards the car.

It takes fifteen minuets before they reach Tranzer's house. Inside they watched re-runs of Gossip Girls and Death Note. Toru squeals at the gross parts of Death Note. After watching every episode, they listen to Japanese music, which becomes Toru's new favorite genre of music.

Tranzer's mom head appears behind a wall, her long blonde hair is pull into a pony tail, "Boys, dinner is on the table." Taking their seats at the kitchen table, Tranzer's dad comes into the kitchen, slaps his wife's ass, and takes his place at the head of the table.

"Hi boys."

Tranzer waves, "Hi dad."

"Hi, Mr. Dowry."

Tranzer's mom grabs Toru's cheeks, pinching them slightly, "Oh Toru, you are so cute when you are polite, but you don't need to call him that, just call him Tristan."

Toru blushes. Tranzer puts his hand on his face and sighs, "Mom, you're embarrassing him…and me."

Tristan chuckles, "Get use to it son, she is going to be doing that every time you bring your boyfriend home."

Toru looks up, "Boyfriend?" then he looks up at the ceiling, dreamily.

"Dad!" Tranzer eyes gets really wide.

Tristan looks at him and asks his wife, "What did I say?"

Tranzer's mom giggle, "I don't think Tranzer has asked him out yet."

Tranzer slides under his seat, his parents are totally embarrassing him, right in front of Toru. _I wish I can disappear_, Tranzer says in his head. His mom though had to ruin his "trying to get away" embarrassing moment. She grabs Tranzer's arm and lifts him up, "Oh, sweetheart are we embarrassing you?"

"No, of course not mom." He glares at her, "Only on a HUGE scale!"

**Thursady--9: 30 p.m.; Tranzer's bedroom**

Toru, in his cartoon monkey bottom pajamas, is sitting next to Tranzer on his bed. Tranzer is lying down, with his green bottom pajama pants. Toru could not help, but to look at Tranzer's body, it look like an angel's body.

"You alright?"

Toru nods, "Yeah, why."

Tranzer cocks one eyebrow, "Because you're drooling."

Toru looks down in horror and wipes his mouth quickly, "Sorry."

"No problem." Tranzer shrugs, "It happens."

"What happens?"

"You were staring."

"Oh." blushing, Toru looks away, "Who else stared?"

Tranzer laughs, "Well when I first met Puncae, Kinara, and Rogue, they drooled…well except for Rogue."

Toru sighs happily, at least they were females.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Friday--11: 30 a.m.; Six period lunch**

Kinara looks around the cafeteria, "Something is off today."

"Yeah, no kidding." Puncae also looks around.

Tranzer and Toru just shrug, "Everything seems find with me." Tranzer says.

Rogue smirks, "Of course everything seems fine for you. Oskaar isn't here."

Everyone gasps and turns to look at Rogue, disbelieving. Rogue glares at them, "What? You think I'm lying?"

"No, but." Kinara shakes her head, "How do you know."

Rogue clears her throat and shifts in her seat. Puncae understands what that meant, "Oh now what did you do, Rogue?"

"So, I hacked onto the school's attendance thing, so what? And I accidentally saw that Oskaar has not come into school."

Everyone stare at disbelief, all except for one. Tranzer gets up from his seat and starts doing back flips all around the cafeteria. He shouts and "Woo-Hoos" and continues with his back flips. Some students look at him like he's crazy, but for Rogue, Kinara, Puncae and Toru, they find this as normal.

"Shouldn't we be happy though, like Tranzer?" Toru ask, as his boyfriend does his back flips.

Puncae and Kinara nod, "I guess you're right."

"I never thought I would live to see this day!" Tranzer shouts.

"Oh boy, will someone stop him." Rogue snaps.

As, Toru settles Tranzer down, a brunette hands Rogue, two roses. Rogue just stares at them, "These aren't mine." she points at the flowers.

"Are you, Rogue Jaggar?"

"Yeah."

The girl puts the flowers in Rogue's hands, "Then they're yours." and she walks away.

"Rogue got a boyfriend, Rogue got a boyfriend!" Puncae chants.

Kinara looks at them, "No doubt they are from Raiyah."

Toru and Tranzer say, "Aww."

Rogue narrows her eyes and points at every single one of them, "You are all, very annoying."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Monday--6: 00 a.m.; Rogue's bedroom.**

Rogue's black clock rings as the time says 6 o' clock. Yawning, she rolls out of bed almost falling on the wood floors. She goes into the bathroom, brushes her teeth and wipes her face. Once inside her room, she grabs whatever clothes she can find and puts them on.

"Rogue."

Rogue jumps and turns to see her dad standing inside her room with the door close. She did not hear him come in and shut the door. But then she brushes the thought away and grabs her book bag, "Yes, father."

"School's close."

She looks up and her face drops, "Why."

Darius shrugs, "I don't know, but the school called and said that it will be close today and tomorrow. Now, go back to bed and I'm leaving."

"Where are you going, i-if I may ask?" She knew her father was in the military, hell her dad basically ran the military from the age 16 until he was 30, and he hates it when people ask him questions, even his daughter.

"I'm going to the warehouse to pick up some things."

Rogue drops her book bag, "Can I-?"

Before she could ask him the question, he gives her a cold stare, "No, and if you are going anywhere before I get home, call me first." With that he leaves.

Rogue sighs, and strips into her underwear and goes back to sleep.

**Monday--2: 30 p.m.; Rogue's kitchen.**

Rogue hangs up the phone, just after speaking to Irna and the gang, apparently they don't know why the school closed either. She gives her roses some fresh water, before going to the back room and workout.

Twenty minuets into her training, the door bell rings, then again and again, "I'm coming!" she screams at the door.

She opens it and wishes that she hadn't…Raiyah is standing at her front door, "How in the hell did you find out where I live?"

He shrugs, "It took so time, but I found out. Can I come in?"

"No." she closes the door, but Raiyah puts his foot between the door.

"Lets try this again, may I come in, _please_?"

She glares at him, "Didn't you _hear _me the first time?"

He nods, "Yeah, but I said, please, this time."

Rogue is stuck between letting him in or to shut him out again, but despite her better judgment, she lets him in.

"Cozy." he says as he walks in, and looks at his surroundings.

Always aware, that's good she says to herself. She offers him some water, which he takes and says, "Thank you."

Rogue looks down at herself and realizes, she is wearing very tight clothing, that exposes her ass and her breasts. She excuses herself and goes upstairs, into her room, forgetting to close the door. She pulls down her pants, slightly until his voice rings in her ear.

"You don't need to change."

"Holy shit!" Rogue pulls her pants up so fast, if you would have blink you would have never notice, "What-Get out of my room!"

"On the contrary, I don't want to leave." he closes her door.

This is bad, she thought. Them two together, in her bedroom, alone. Hell, this is bad.

He looks at her from her feet, up making sure he sees every line on her body, "I like what you're wearing."

_No, shit everything is exposed, you asshole_, she screams in her head, but she likes the way how he is giving her the attention. _Holy shit_, what is she thinking? But before she could saying anything, he is on top of her, and they are on the bed. Oh, shit. She should struggle, she thought, but can't find herself to do so. Then it happens.

Raiyah, takes her head into his hands and kisses her. He moans in satisfaction, or is that her? She commands her hands to push him away, but she grabs his head and pulls him harder on her. Raiyah did not need the encouragement, he kisses her harder, his tongue sliding in and out of her mouth.

Rogue feels cold air hitting her skin. Oh, shit! Her top is off, revealing her creamy, C-cup breasts.

Raiyah traces around her breasts, "You are soo beautiful and sexy."

Rogue has never been touched like that, and the bad thing is, it feels good.

"Is this your first time?" he asks.

"First time for wha-"

Oooh shit! This is not happening! No, no it's a dream, this has to be a dream…it isn't.

Raiyah is taking off his shirt, his body was made by the gods, Rogue thought and…and he's taking off his jeans…and his boxer! Rogue closes her eyes, and makes the mistake of opening them, she gets a perfect shot of his…thing. Rogue looks down at herself, she is COMPLETELY naked. He moves his thing closer to her…her core and they make contact. Rogue gasps and moves away from it.

He moves closer to her ear and whispers, "Don't worry I'll take care of you." before she could say anything else he pushes his thing into her, and Rogue screams, but not because of the pain, she likes his thing being inside of her. So, now Rogue has lost her virginity.

**Monday--4: 15 p.m.; Rogue's bedroom.**

For about two hours Raiyah and Rogue are still at it, that it has become natural to them. Raiyah leans his head back, his eyes roll, and he moans and sighs, "Oh, baby."

Rogue's back is arched from the bed and her breasts sways up and down as Raiyah pushes harder. Rogue hears a noise from down the stairs, but thinks she's hearing things.

"Rogue, I'm home."

_Shit! Shit! Shit! _Her dad is home and Raiyah knows because he stops, jumps out of the bed and tries to put on his clothes quickly and Rogue doing the same. Her father's footsteps gets louder and louder as he is walking up the steps. Raiyah and Rogue look around the room frantically, she then pushes Raiyah into her closet and closes the door, just as her father opens the door.

He looks at her with a frown, "Have you been in your room all this time."

Rogue shakes her head frantically, "No, no I worked out in the back room for a while, ate and took a bath."

He walks into her room, looking at the closet, he pushes Rogue gently away, and was about to open the door. Rogue holds onto her breath and starts praying. The phone rings, saving her, as her dad looks from the phone to the closet door, he frowns but walks away to the kitchen, downstairs. Rogue lets her breath out.

"That was close." Raiyah says as he walks out of the closet, zippering his pants.

"What, are you still doing here, leave!"

He nods, "Alright." he walks over to the window then stops.

Rogue pushes him, "Go. Leave, hurr-."

He kisses her again, long and hard and grabs her ass with his hands, hard. She jumps a little.

"Rogue!" her father calls her again.

She turns away from Raiyah, "I'm coming, father." She looks back, but Raiyah is gone, "Finally."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Tuesday--12: 39 p.m.; Cassis's Japanese restaurant.**

Kinara, Toru, Puncae, Tranzer, and Rogue are seated at their own table that Cassis, Puncae's older sister, reserved from them and them only. As usual, Tranzer and Toru are sitting next to each other. Kinara and Rogue also are sitting next to each other, and Puncae is sitting at the head of the table. The friends are eating whatever Japanese food, they had order.

"I still can't believe school is out!" Puncae's words are a little muffle since she is talking with food in her mouth.

"Me too." Toru says as he cuts his food into smaller pieces.

"Oo, oo, guys guess what." Kinara yells, bouncing on her chair.

Rogue, puts her hand on Kinara shoulder, "What, Irna?"

"Okay, I don't know if it's true, but there's a rumor, that the school is close, because they found something so disturbing that the police won't even mention it to reporters, and guess what else?"

Toru arms are cover in goose bumps, and Tranzer puts his arm around Toru and kisses him on the cheek, "What?"

"These disturbing things were found in our lockers."

"What?!" Everyone yells, jumping up from there seats.

Kinara nods also looking disturb, "Yep and Rogue you might want to lay low."

Rogue's face turn so menacing that Kinara even shudders, "Why, do they think I did it?"

Kinara shrugs, "I don't know, but they mention your name a lot.

"Assholes." Rogue says, even Tranzer and Puncae nod their heads, agreeing with her. 

Cassis walks over to the group, takes their empty plates and replaces them with deserts, "Is everything alright."

Puncae and everyone else rolls their eyes, "Is that even a question, of course it's good."

"Hm, just making sure," she giggles and then addresses to Rogue, "Rogue, how's your dad?"

"Good," she looks at Cassis, right in the eyes, "and is still unavailable."

Cassis expression does not change the slightest, Kinara notes. _Damn she's good_.

"Oh, okay, tell him I said, hi." Turns and leaves.

"Okay." Rogue shouts after her, and then says under her breath, "I'll make sure I won't."

Kinara punches Rogue playfully, "Rogue."

"What, my dad doesn't like her like that, and you know it."

"Yeah," she again punches her, "but still you can tell him, she said hi."

Rogue wave her hand in dismay, "Whatever. I'll _try _to remember."

_In other words, she isn't going to tell her dad_, Kinara thought. Kinara knows Rogue, like the back of her hand or so she likes to think, they have been friends since the fifth grade.

**Tuedsay--4: 00 p.m.; Kinara House.**

Kinara walks into her house, once Rogue's dad drops her off on her driveway.

"Honey, you home?" her mom calls from the family room.

"Yes, mom."

"You have mail, it's on the kitchen table."

Kinara becomes suspicious, and frowns as she walks into the kitchen were there is an envelope, "Do you, know who it is from mom?"

As, Kinara picks up the envelope her face becomes pale.

"I think it says, from Oskaar."

Oh, my, gosh. Kinara opens the letter with shaky hands, once open she sees it is an invitation:

You Have Been Invited To,

Oskaar's Slumber Party!

To: Kinara

From: Oskaar

Date: Friday, November 14th

Address: Oskaar's house

Reservation call: (570) 227-3807. Call Now.

P.S.

A car will pick you up at your house, exactly at 4: 30 p.m. SHARP. If you do not show up, I will personally escort you over to my house. Hope to see you.

Love,

Oskaar

"Well, isn't this awesome." Kinara says to herself, she can just picture Oskaar barging into her house, and carrying her off, actually Kinara had to giggle at the image.

Her cell phone rings, "Hello. Yeah, can you believe it…might as well go or he's going to be our personal escort and poor Tranzer is going to be freaking out….Yeah, okay…bye." She hangs up, Rogue is clearly upset at the invitation.

Sighing, Kinara dials the number and waits for someone to pick up the phone or better the voicemail will pick up, but luck is not on her side.

"Hello?" she says.

"Kinara, darling." the male on the other line talks to her like they have known each other for years, "It's good to hear your voice. Are you coming to Oskaar's party?" 

Kinara is speechless, "How do you-"

"How do I know your, name? Well, besides the fact of Oskaar talking so much about you and your friends, I have been watching you for many weeks." The man giggles, "I'm sorry, I'm Oskaar's father, but for you darling, you can call me, David."

"Um, okay."

"Please, say my name."

"O-okay, David."

It sound like he is purring after she said his name, "God, your voice sounds so lovely."

Kinara is shaken, no her whole body is shaking, "I just wanted to tell Oskaar, I will be attending to the party."

"Oh, don't worry, darling I already wrote your name down as well as your friends."

"Okay then, um bye." Kinara could not wait to hang up.

"Goodbye darling, did I mention you look so lovely when you sleep."

_Oh, shit! _Oskaar's father been watching me while I was sleeping, okay this guy is beyond creepy. Kinara rather have Freddy Cougar watching her sleep, "Bye." She hangs up, before he said anything creepy to her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Friday--November 14****th****, 1:00 p.m.; Kinara bedroom**.

Kinara picks up her house phone and dials Rogue's house number. So, far Kinara has called everyone else about this "slumber party", they all seem very uncomfortable especially Tranzer, but Tranzer is more worried about exposing Toru to Oskaar. 

"Hello?"

Kinara lets her breath out, she did not realize she was holding her breath, "Rogue, are you getting ready for the party?"

There is hesitation on the other side of the line, "Um, sort of."

Kinara listens hard, and hears a muffle, "Rogue is there someone with you?"

"No! no, why would you think tha-? Ouch!"

"Rogue?"

"No, honestly there is no one with me."

Again, Kinara hears a voice, she thinks it's a males voice, "Rogue, you know you are lying to me."

"Alright so, my dad is with me, so what?"

"That's crap, I just saw your dad at the warehouse. Rogue?" Kinara hears the dial tone, Rogue hanged up on her, "Oh, she's going to pay."

**Friday--4: 29 p.m.; Kinara House.**

A black limousine pulls up on the side of Kinara's house. Dressed in black jeans, black shirt, and a black sweater, Kinara grabs her bag and walks out the house.

"Bye mom."

The driver gets out of the limo and opens the door for her. Inside she sees Toru, Tranzer, Puncae and Rogue, all dressed in black. Poor Tranzer though, is biting his nails at a breakneck pace, Toru tries to calm him down, but Tranzer didn't seem to be paying attention. Everyone is quiet during the ride. Even though everyone is dressed in black, Rogue looks as if she is dress to kill with a black leather one piece outfit, and black boots. Kinara scoots over to Rogue and whispers, "Don't think you've gotten away with that phone call."

"There was no one at the house besides my dad."

"That's such crap."

**Friday--6: 30 p.m.; Oskaar's House.**

The driver drops the friends off in front of Oskaar's enormous golden double doors. They just stare at the door.

"So," Puncae says, "Who wants to ring the door bell."

Everyone turns to Rogue, "Me?" she points at herself. Everyone nod, she sighs and pushes the hair out of her face, "Fine." The door bell rings throughout the house, even the friends feel the ground shake. The double doors creak open and a man steps out, his orange hair is tied into a pony tail, and he white teeth shine brightly even in the dark.

"Hello, you must be Oskaar's friends. Kinara darling, I'm glad to see you." He sticks his hand out.

Hesitantly, Kinara takes his hand and shakes it, "H-hi."

"Watch where you put your hands, David." says a voice behind the friends.

Everyone jumps and sees Darius, Cassis, Tristan, and Raiyah walk up the long black drive way. Everyone sigh in relief, especially Tranzer.

"Yes." Darius growls, "I don't want to see your hands on either one of the girls, especially my daughter, or you will have hell to pay."

David, not shaken by either one of the adults, laughs, "Of course not, I would never want to hurt one of the girls." He winks at Kinara, who is trying to swallow.

Raiyah comes in between Rogue and Kinara, and Kinara caught his hand on Rogue's ass. So, that's what is was, Kinara thought.

David ushers them into the house. _Oskaar is rich_, Kinara thought as she looks at the golden carpets, tables, and chairs. Servants walk back and forth doing chores and carrying some things. One look at Rogue, Kinara can see, Rogue is in heaven. 

Kinara pinches her, "No stealing."

Rogue looks at her and nods.

"Hey, you guys made it!" Oskaar runs down the grand staircase and hugs each one of them and of course slaps Tranzer's ass, and Tranzer jumps.

Toru squeals. 

"Uh-oh." Puncae says, "looks like Oskaar has two boyfriends."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Saturday--11: 16 a.m.; Oskaar's house.**

"Excuse me, miss." A tall man in a black suit is standing outside the girls room, which they were staying.

Cassis stands up, "Yes."

"Oh." the servant blushes, "I should have been more specific, I believe the name is," He opens up a piece of paper, "Kinara."

Kinara stands up and nods, "Yeah."

"Master David, would like to see you. Alone." He says once Rogue and Puncae got up.

"No, way tell that moth-."

Kinara puts a hand on Rogue's and Puncae's shoulders, "It's okay."

* * *

They watch Kinara leave the bedroom, following the man. Cassis walks around the room, looking under the beds, desks, and other objects in the room. Rogue paces back and forth, and Puncae is biting her nails.

"That's it." Rogue punches the top of the night stand.

"Where are you going?" Cassis asks, no demands.

Rogue holds on the knob, "I am not leaving Irna down there with that man, he's a freak, and he obviously likes Irna." Turning the knob, the door swings out, Darius, Raiyah, Tristan, Tranzer and Toru are standing in front of the door.

"You," Darius points at his daughter, "are not going anywhere."

Rogue looks down at her feet, balls her fists, and bites her bottom lip, "Yes, father."

Darius nods, "Good. Anyways I'm going to watch over Kinara, the rest of you stay here."

"The hell you are, I'm going with you." Tristan says, turning to walk down the stairs.

Darius grabs his shoulder, roughly, "No, you are not."

Tristan looks down at Darius hand, like it is poison, "Take your fucking hand off of me."

Both men glare at each other, and tension is in the air. Anyone could take a knife and cut right through it. Cassis walks in between the men and puts a hand on their chests,

"Boys, boys, calm down. Darius," she looks up at his face, "Tristan." she turns and looks up at his face, "As much as you two hate each other, you both are going to have to work together and watch after Irna. Think of it Darius, what if it was Rogue down there with that man."

Darius turns away from her.

"Tristan think of Tranzer."

Tristan also turns away from her.

"Neither one of us would want our children, or siblings, with that man or this family."

Darius and Tristan stare at each other, after looking at the children, they both say, "Fine." and walk down the stair case.

"That was quick thinking sis." Puncae puts a hand on her shoulder, nodding in approval.

Cassis smiles, "Thanks, now lets just hope, they won't kill each other."

Everyone nods and lock themselves together in one room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Saturday--11: 30 a.m.; David's Library.**

"Hello, darling, I hope I haven't kept you waiting?" says David as he enters the library and hands Kinara a rose.

Unfortunately, Kinara was hoping that he may have forgotten this…meeting, "Um, no and um…thanks."

David smiles, "You are soo welcome."

"So, where's Oskaar's mom?" Please let her be somewhere close.

David's face turns into distaste, "I believe she went up to see that boy of yours, I think…Raiyah is his name."

Oh great, now Kinara is stuck with him for a looong while, "Oh, um why am I here?"

"I thought we could spend some lovely time together. Oh, I got you something else." He snaps his fingers twice, and another servant brings a big box that is wrapped and has a yellow bow on the top. He hands Kinara the box.

Kinara holds her hands up, "Oh, um, that's not necessary."

David frowns, "You will hurt my feelings if you don't take it."

_Like I care_, Kinara thought, but she takes the box anyways and opens it, "Oh, um it's very um…pretty." She holds up a green v-neck dress, that is strapless. 

"Yes! Now try it on."

Kinara squeals, "What?!"

David snaps his fingers twice and the servant comes and opens a door, that appears to be a dressing room, "I did not buy that dress just for you to look at. Go, try it on."

_Oh, crap_.

* * *

"Yes, my husband and I don't get along very well, but who cares?" A woman dressed in a short mini yellow dress, sits across from Cassis and insisted on sitting next to Raiyah, who looks at her like she is a Goddess.

"Oh, brother." Puncae whispers in Rogue's ear, who is also turning red with anger, not at Raiyah, since she can read his mind and see clearly that he despise sitting next to her, but at the woman with fantasies of her and Raiyah in bed together. If only Rogue can grab that woman's neck and…

"Yes, in a matter or fact I do, Rogue."

Rogue snaps her head up. Raiyah pats his hand on his legs, motioning her over.

"Go." Tranzer pushes her onto Raiyah's lap and he wraps his arms around her. Clearly from the color of the woman's face, she is agitated and probably wants to kill Rogue.

Cassis clears her throat, loudly, "So, where is Oskaar?"

"Oh," the woman waves her hand, "He's getting some room put together for the boys." She points at the two pale, shaking boys, "He should being coming to pick them up soon."

Toru, losing his nerves, dives under the bed, when there is a knock on the door. As Puncae open it, seeing Oskaar standing at the door, Tranzer squeals and dives under the bed with Toru.

"Come now you two," Oskaar goes under the bed and drags the two by their ankles from under the bed, "_We _got things to do." He continues dragging them out of the room.

"So, Raiyah, sweetheart , how long have you and…_Rogue _been going out?" She spits out Rogue's name like it has a bad taste.

He nuzzles his face in Rogue's neck, "Two years." and without letting Oskaar's mom see, he squeezes on Rogue's left thigh hard. In translation: Just go with the shit.

* * *

"Ah, my don't you look stunning in that dress." David stands up and takes Kinara hand and spins her around, sloowly. 

Kinara blushes, "Um, yea it um does."

David picks up the rose and tucks it on her left ear, "Simply beautiful."

Kinara struggles against David's pull as he sits in his seat and drags her into his lap, "Very…very…beautiful."

Kinara struggles even harder, as David's face gets closer to her, "Get away from me!"

"David!"

Stunned, David loosens his grip, and Kinara runs over to her rescuers. Tristan pushes Kinara behind him and Darius, "We told you, not to _touch _her."

David gets up from his seat, "So you did," narrows his eyes, "So what?" 

"So now," Darius cracks his knuckles, "I get to kick…your…ass."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

David smiles, "Maybe, next time boys." He holds up a remote.

Tristan looks down at the floor, his eyes become wide with fear, "Oh, shit."

Kinara looks down, "Guys, maybe we should-!"

The floor beneath them crumbles, but Kinara, with a little luck, grabs onto the edge. She tries to pull herself up, but Tristan and Darius are holding onto her ankles.

"Oh my, oh my, who's hands are those?" The sound of footsteps gets closer until David's face appears above the trap floors, "Oh, darling let me help you." He grabs hold of Kinara's wrist. An electric shock runs through her body, but the shock does not hurt her. Then she feels the weight of Tristan and Darius, gone. That is a bad sign.

"Darling, are you hurt?" he asks with concern.

Kinara shakes her head and tries to back away, but David holds her on a death grip,

"Sorry, darling, but we are going to our suite."

Kinara looks up and sees the ceiling coming closer to her, but does not realize the floor beneath is moving her up towards the ceiling, a black square opening appears above them, and everything goes black.

* * *

"So, Toru where did you come from?" Oskaar asks, as he slides a finger up and down Toru's thigh.

Toru's limbs are tied to opposite bed posts. The bed is plush and the mattress moves even with the slightest movement. Unlike poor, Tranzer, Toru still has his underwear on,

"I-I c-come from E-Europe." Toru stutters.

"Oh." Oskaar finger does a letter "u" around Toru's man hood, "That explains your delicious accent."

"Leave him alone, Oskaar." Tranzer says, trying to sound brave, but Oskaar catches the hint of fear in Tranzer's voice,

"Tranzer, you sound so cute when you try to act tough." Leaving Toru, he walks over to the hospital gurney, where Tranzer is tied onto, naked. Oskaar puts his hand over Tranzer's pride and pushes it up and down. Tranzer struggle to get out of Oskaar's disgusting clutches, but the ropes held him down.

Toru is too scared to do anything, but cry soundlessly.

After hours of molesting Tranzer, Oskaar moves away to begin his molesting of the frightened Toru.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Sunday--2 o'clock a.m.; David's private suite.**

"What the fuc-" Kinara yells, her arms are tied onto the bed posts and her legs are spread out, each ankle ties onto a bed posts on the opposite side.

David appears next to her, under the cover of the bed, "Oh you're up, darling?" He traces the line of her jaw with his finger.

Kinara tries to bite his finger, but misses.

"Oh, so fierce. I like that in a woman." He says soothingly.

When his finger was within striking distance, Kinara bites his finger. David jerks a little, but then his eyes rolls back,

"Oh…yes…bite…harder." he moans.

She did, but only because Kinara is about to go into panic mode. Then she releases his finger, afraid she might had bitten it off. David puts his finger in his mouth, sucking on it. He moans in delight.

"Kinara, darling, I wonder if you know how delicious you taste?" Again he puts his finger in his mouth, "And I wonder how you taste down there?" He slides his hand down past Kinara's stomach until he reach Kinara's sensitive core. The touch makes her jump. She looks down and sees the blanket has been tossed to the floor and…her clothes are off! Want to hear the worst part? David is naked and is on top of her. Yet, still the most horrible part is only minuets away…

* * *

"What the fuck?!" Rogue holds on to her stomach.

Raiyah, Puncae, and Cassis run over to her and Raiyah catches Rogue before she fell.

"What's a matter?" Puncae asks, as Cassis takes out a bottle of water from her back pack.

"Drink this." Cassis orders.

Surprisingly, Rogue takes the bottle with gratitude. She chugs down the water, then groans again.

Puncae face drops into a frown, "Rogue are you-?"

"I'm in…pain." Rogue groans.

"What kind of pain?" Raiyah asks.

Rogue's eyes begin to water, she shakes her head, angrily, "I have no idea."

"Alright." With no effort Raiyah swings Rogue over his shoulder.

"Hey!" She kicks and hits him, but Raiyah continues to hold her and walk down the corridor.

"Raiyah! Let me dow-!" Images of Irna tied naked onto a bed flashes before her eyes. The room is dark. Then pictures of stairs, corridors, and doors shows where Rogue must go to find Irna. Pain hits Rogue's stomach and her sensitive core.

"Rogue. Rogue stop screaming!"

She did, realizing her mouth is open and noises is coming out of it. Raiyah, Puncae, and Cassis are looking down at her, their eyes flooded with fear.

"Stop, looking at me. I'm not some animal from the zoo." She snaps, gets up from the floor and stomps away. The others run after her and without knowing that Rogue is walking the route she saw in her visions. Hours upon hours, Rogue leads the gang through hallways and doors. No one spoke a word to Rogue or to themselves.

"Rogue," Puncae looks at Rogue from a side glance, "Do you even know where you are taking us?"

"No, not me, my legs are taking us there." She looks at Puncae's confused face, "I know it sounds stupid, but its true."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Time unknown; Somewhere underground.**

Darius and Tristan, have been wandering around the underground caverns for hours, but unfortunately they do not know what time of the day it is. Remarkably, Tristan and Darius have not attack each other…yet. Darius has been mumbling about something for the past hours. 

"Okay, what have you been mumbling about?" Tristan asks.

"My daughter's name."

Tristan cocks one eye brow and smiles, "Why?"

"That way it takes my mind off of not wanting to break your neck." Darius smiles.

Tristan's smile gets bigger, "Oh really, maybe I should try doing that."

"Yeah, you should. So, shut up."

Maybe, another hour or two passed before they come across a third cross road. Darius points at the tunnel on the left with his flash light,

"This way."

Tristan grabs on Darius's shoulder, "Hold up, how do you know which one to take."

Darius takes out a folded brown paper and waves it in front of Tristan's face, "Because, I have the map."

Shocked, Tristan snatches the map out of Darius's hand, "How…?"

"When I was younger, David and I worked together at the warehouse. We built this underground cavern ourselves and with a few trusted colleagues, but only David and I had the map." Darius rubs his eyes with the back on his right hand, "I kept this for many years, thinking that one day I might need this."

Tristan laughs, and his laughter echoes throughout the tunnel, "I'm so glad you kept it, then."

* * *

"Kinara!"

Rogue, Puncae, Cassis and Raiyah rush into David's private suite. Cassis kicks David in the jaw, and the force makes David fly across the room. 

"Guys!" Kinara struggles against the ropes, "Help, untie me."

Puncae and Rogue help Kinara, while Cassis and Raiyah deal with David.

"Come on." Puncae yells. Rogue, Kinara, and Puncae run out of the room and bump right into Tranzer and Toru.

"Hey, guys, help us!" Toru shouts.

Kinara hugs Toru and Tranzer, "We have problems of our own."

The door to David's suite and Raiyah bust out of the room. Raiyah's forehead is bleeding as well as his left hand, "MOVE!" he screams.

Everyone runs down the corridor. Cassis and David are still fighting. Then Oskaar blocks the corridor with five huge bodyguards and Oskaar looks pissed as blood runs out of his nose.

"You will pay for that Toru! You hear me!" he points his finger at the shaken Toru.

Tranzer, Puncae and Rogue step in front of Kinara and Toru, each ready to fight for their friends.

"Get them!" Oskaar orders his gruesome guards.

All five come running towards them, but then three fall down. The two survivors look behind them.

"Dad!" Both Tranzer and Rogue yell at the same time.

Darius and Tristan, each holding a gun, and both smile. Oskaar yell his frustration.

"No!" Cassis screams.

Everyone turn around, everything seem to stop in slow motion. A bullet is flying through the corridor.

"Irna!" Rogue screams, as she pushes Kinara out of the way, taking the hit.

"No! Rogue!" Darius hits Oskaar on the back of his head, with the butt of his gun, while he is running to his daughter, "Rogue."

Raiyah and Kinara kneel down next to Rogue.

Raiyah gently shakes Rogue, "Rogue, please don't die."

"Rogue, you stupid idiot, why?" Kinara cries, "Come on, you're a strong girl, don't you dare die on me now. Rogue!"

Rogue's chest stops rising. Darius puts his ear on her chest, then he lifts his head up and roars. Tears spill down his face. Cassis has a phone to her ear, speaking urgently as she ties David's hands and knees. Tristan, Puncae, Trazner and Toru hug each other, each of them are crying.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**Thursday--2: 24 p.m.; Kinara's House.**

Kinara's mother hugs the crying Kinara, "Oh, sweetheart, everything will be alright. Rogue's a strong girl, she'll get through it."

"I hope so." Kinara says.

"Well, have you called Darius?"

Kinara shakes her head, "No."

"Well, come," Kinara's mom grabs the car keys from the kitchen table, "Let's go to the hospital."

* * *

**Thursay--4: 34 p.m.; Children's Hospital Philadelphia.**

"Excuse me, miss?" Kinara looks over the white counter top, to see a lady wearing a white nurse outfit, punching alphabet keys. She looks up for the keyboard,

"Yes?"

"I'm here to see Rogue Jaggar, I am a friend of her."

"Ok, hold on for a moment, please." The woman types something again on her keyboard and gives Kinara directions to Rogue's room.

Kinara has been walking around about twelve minuets before she reach Rogue's room. Inside, Raiyah, and Darius are inside sitting on the opposite side of Rogue's gurney.

"How is she?" Kinara asks to anyone.

Darius takes a glance at Rogue before looking at Kinara, "She's still not breathing on her own." he then glares at Raiyah.

Kinara notices the silent message, "What else is wrong?"

Raiyah gets up from his seat, "She's pregnant."

"What?!" Kinara looks from Raiyah to Rogue to Darius.

"Yes, unfortunately." Darius says, he points at him, "If you would have not raped my daughter.

Raiyah becomes furious, "I did not rape her! We're in love, Mr. Jaggar.

"The hell, you are." Darius whispers and rubs his eyes.

"Darius, you're tired, I can stay here with her so, you can go home." Kinara suggests.

Again Darius rubs his eyes, "Sure, but I feel bad leaving her."

Kinara puts a hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll call if she wakes up."

"Thanks."

Once, Darius left the room Kinara pegs Raiyah with a hard stare, "Alright spill."

Raiyah rolls his eyes, "Sometime last week, I went over to Rogue's house, she didn't know I was coming. So, I went over, talked for a little bit and poof…we had sex." He shrugs and puts his hands on his lap.

Kinara paces around the room, "Why didn't she tell me. I mean I know it was none of my business, but still." she shakes her head.

"I was an idiot, I forgot to use a condom." He puts his face in his hands, "Ah! I was such a fool."

"Yeah," Kinara nods, "You are a fool."

Raiyah chuckles, "I can understand how you and Rogue are friends."

"Yeah." Kinara laughs.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

**Tuesday--October 2****nd****; Six period lunch.**

"Guys, guys guess what?" Puncae jumps up and down with delight.

"What, what?" Toru sings.

"I met this gorgeous, hot guy in my homeroom." Puncae cheers.

Kinara smiles, "What's his name."

Puncae thinks for a while, "Uh…oh, Carcass Dwain."

Tranzer laughs hysterically, "He sounds like he's dead, already."

"That's not funny, Tranzer." Puncae throws a barbecue chip at him, "Oh, there he is." Puncae waves at a hot, blonde kid with long bangs that are brushed to the left.

He smiles, showing off his pearly white teeth, "Hi, gorgeous."

"Hi, handsome." Puncae says as she points at his seat.

"Ah, thank you gorgeous for saving me a seat." he winks at Kinara and the others.

Kinara chuckles and smile. Tranzer and Toru smile.

Carcass pats Puncae's seat, "Sit."

As, Puncae was about to sit, Carcass grabs her ass. Puncae jumps and giggles.

"Oh, brother." Kinara whispers.

"Carcass, these are my friends," She points at them, "Kinara, Tranzer, and his boyfriend Toru."

Carcass nods, "Hey, what's up?"

Kinara, Tranzer, and Toru wave. Kinara cell phone, vibrates against her jean pocket, someone is sending her a text, but she will check it later.

"So, Carcass where are you from?" Tranzer asks, he then takes a bite of his apple.

"New York. Me and my mom just got here though last week."

"Just you and your mom?" Toru asks.

Carcass nods, "Yeah, my dad works overseas so, we usually don't see him for months maybe years, unless its over the computer. He keeps in contact."

"That's good." Kinara says.

Carcass nods, "Yeah, it is."

* * *

**Tuesday--October 2****nd**** , 4: 14 p.m.; Children's Hospital Philadelphia.**

Kinara walks up to the white counters and sees the same nurse.

"Are you here again to see, Rogue?" the nurse asks with a smile.

Kinara nods and again receives the directions to the room. Kinara knocks and Darius opens the door, "Hi, Kinara."

Kinara smiles, "Hi, Darius how is-?"

"Irna, what took you so long?"

Kinara looks over Darius's shoulder, and sees Rogue sitting up.

"Rogue!" Kinara runs over to Rogue and hugs her. Rogue hugs her back, both are smiling.

Then, Kinara hits Rogue in the forehead, "Ouch! What was that for?"

"That, was for taking the bullet."

"It was either you or me, and it sure as hell was not going to be you."

Kinara shakes her head and whispers, "I heard you are pregnant."

Rogue drop her eyes, "Yeah, my dad is pissed and got even angrier when I told him I'm keeping the baby."

"Well," Kinara smiles, "You know we got your back right?"

"Thanks. We are the others?"

"They're coming."

Just after Kinara said those words, Tranzer, Puncae, and Toru walk into the room, "Rogue!" they yell at the same time. They each hug her one at a time.

"Hi, guys and I have something to tell you guys." She says, "I'm pregnant."

Everyone was silent for five minuets, until Toru says, "Ah, how nice, I guess. Is it Raiyah's?"

Rogue nods, "Yeah."

Puncae smiles and jumps around the moving saying, "I kneew it, I kneew it."

"Oh, shut up." Rogue says, but the corner of her lips curls up.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Friday--November 21****st****; Six period, School library.**

"Where is Puncae and Carcass?" Toru asks, looking around the library.

Tranzer picks up a book at random, "Probably making out in the bathroom."

"Yeah, probably." Kinara says, "By the way where is Rogue?"

* * *

Rogue, does not even know why she even agreed to come into the library. To be honest she hates to read even kid books that are like five pages long. For some reason though something was drawing her to the back part of the library. She reads the titles of the books getting bored every word she read:

George Washington

The History of Wicca

The Walking Dead

The Underworld

Abraham Lincoln

And blah, blah, blah

"Why am I even bothering reading this load of crap?" Rogue asks herself, until she comes across and big, fat brown, leather book. The title is embedded in the book and painted in gold letters, "The Dairy of the Dark Prince."

"Hm, this is some what interesting." Rogue opens the book to a random page and for some reason reads a sentence that is not in English, "" 

"Rogue?!" someone calls.

Rogue puts the book away, and walks away without taking a second glance, but for some reason Rogue's body goes cold. 

* * *

The brown leather book shakes, and falls from the bookshelf. The gold painted letters glow and the cook opens up to the random page that Rogue had read. Then those same words read by her begin to come out of the page and float around. Something evil laughs and echoes throughout the library.


End file.
